


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Thanks for reading, Happy Holidays!





	

You ran into Sam Winchester while on your way to the post office to send out your Christmas cards, before heading to a Christmas party that you were invited by from a friend.   
It had been months since the last time you saw him; your eyes glancing to the tall gorgeous man light beard on his face, hair blowing in the light breeze, dark blue sweater, dark jeans covering his muscular legs.   
You definitely like what you're seeing.   
Sam smiles towards you stopping mid step to head your way.   
You of course knew what he did for a living, you knew it was a dangerous job even more dangerous for a none hunter. You knew you needed to keep your distance from the man, only problem was the both of you had feelings for one another. With his line of work he never wanted to put you in the middle of it, so he always kept away as much as he could.   
Today doesn't seem like he cares all that much.  
"(Y/N) hey, looks like your arms are full would you like some help?" Sam asks his beautiful hazel eyes taking in your outfit. You were dressed for the christmas party, you have a red dress that reaches the back of your knees, black pea coat, tan pantyhose and your favorite black Mary Jane platforms.   
You smile towards the man of your dreams and nod.   
He takes the whole handful of letters into his hands and walks with you towards the post office.  
"It's been a while since I last saw you, how have you been?" He asks dropping the letters into the large blue mailbox.  
"Oh you know, I've been fine. How about you, looks like you're back in my side of town."  
"I couldn't stay away, love the town this time of year." He answers. "I'm great, Dean and I are taking a few weeks off for vacation, his idea." Sam adds with a smile.  
"That's great, you're both always so busy with work and stuff it's nice to take a break after a while." You exclaim with a smile upon your face.  
"(Y/N) I can't help but keep looking at how beautiful you look today. You have something to go to?" He asks.  
You smile.   
Your friend begged you to come to the party. She didn't want to be alone with her boyfriends family. You would of course be the third wheel, maybe your friend wouldn't miss you all that much.  
"No, I'm free for the day. Why? Got somewhere to take me?" You ask a hint of flirtation in your voice.  
Sam smiles a beautiful smile that causes your stomach to do somersaults.  
"A matter of fact I do." He answers leading you towards a car he must have rented while he came to visit.  
You climb into the car, Sam closing the door before heading towards the driver side. He starts the car and drives for what feels like hours.  
Sam and you of course have a great time talking about memories you've shared together. Before you know it the car stops in front of a cottage.  
You're eyes widening noticeing the cottage where Sam and you first shared your first kiss. A smile spreads across your face, Sam getting out of the car and opening your door.   
You stand near the stairs to the patio when Sam closes the car door. He walks behind you placing his large hand on your lower back leading you towards the cottages front doors.  
Sam unlocks the front door having you walk into the warm cottage, Sam flips the light on, your eyes landing onto the Christmas decorated house bringing another smile to your lips.   
He closes the door and takes your coat off placing it on the coat rack by the door.  
"It looks just the way it did four years ago." You comment looking around the cottage and noticing a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room.  
Walking into the the living room towards the decorated tree, you touch the gold ornament you bought for the boys first Christmas with you.  
"Sam it's beautiful!" You add turning towards the handsome man.  
"I thought you would like it, sit with me on the couch. Let's catch up." Sam says grabbing your hand and leading you towards the light brown couch.  
Three hour pass, the sun sets behind the mountains. The flame from the fireplace warms the room. You and Sam have been deep in conversation while drinking glasses of wine.  
Sam smiles towards you before his smile fades when his eyes focus on something behind you.   
Turing around you notice what he's looking at.   
Through the window; outside, large flakes of snow have been falling.  
You stand quickly placing your empty wine glass onto the small coffee table, you walk towards the front door. Sam stops you by grabbing your cold hand.  
"Don't go." He says softly.  
"Sam." You try to escape from his grasp.  
"Please." He begs.  
"Sam, I really can't stay." You start by trying to walk towards the coat rack.  
"But it's cold outside."  
"Sam I've got to go away, this evening has been so very nice." You smile your hand slipping through his, you start towards the door when his hand grabs your other hand.  
"Here I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."   
He wasn't wrong. He pulls you back into the living room his large hands holding your freezing ones.  
What if your mom calls but you miss it, she would start to worry?   
"What's your hurry?" Sam asks a grin upon his face.  
You smile towards him but not before thinking of your father pacing the floor like he would when you were a teen.  
"Just stay, listen to that fireplace roar." Sam says guiding you towards the coach, you take a seat thinking you really need to skurry on out of the cottage.  
"Please don't hurry." He adds grabbing your wine glass.  
"Okay, maybe just a half a drink more." You smile.  
"Perfect, put some records on while I pour." He smiles as you get up and grab a record placing it on the player, Debussy's La Fille Aux Cheveux de Lin begins to play softly.  
You and Sam sit and talk for a little while longer, the snow picking up speed as it falls to the white ground.  
"It's getting bad out there." Sam says staring towards the window. "Definatly no cabs to be had out there." He adds glancing towards you.  
The way he looks towards you causes your stomach to fill with butterflies, his handsome face watches you as a blush appears onto your face.   
God sometimes you wish you knew how to break this spell he's got on you. Just the way he looks at you causes you to forget everything all together.  
You wish you could just say no, but boy was he worth the wait.  
Sam starts moving a little closer, your eye glacing into his. He's going to try anything to keep you here with him, at least you can say that you tried.  
You know you can't stay much longer but my God it's going to be cold outside.  
Sam and you continue to sit by the fireplace, your wine glasses now a thing of the past. Sam's hands on laying against your knee, yours touching his scruffed up jawline.  
His small grin as you bite your lip wanting to kiss him but keep this time with him stricktly friendly.  
You glance towards the grandpa clock in the corner of the room noticing it reading 10 pm.   
"Sam I simply must go." You try again moving away and standing quickly.  
"(Y/N) please just stay a little longer." He begs again.  
"The answer is no." You try to sound angry but fail miserably.  
"But it's so cold outside." He smiles trying to grab your hand but you move away from his reach. Walking towards the front door you turn to look to Sam.  
"This welcome has been so nice and warm." You smile touching his arm just as you lightly graze your fingers with your coat.  
Sam pulls you back towards him before pointing towards the window in the dinning area.  
"Look out the window at that storm." He shakes his head not wanting you to be in the middle of it.  
Your friend would be very suspicious tomorrow, missing the party she wanted you to attend. She's probably waiting by your door furious with you for not calling to cancel.  
Sam pulls you towards the Christmas decorated stairs, placing his hand on your cheek; his eyes glancing towards your lips.   
You know what he wants, you want it too but you know you must leave soon.  
"Sam I-"  
He presses his lips on yours, shushing you up. His magical lips causing you to moan into the kiss.  
He pulls away a smile on his face.  
"Gosh your lips are delicious." He says before capturing you lips in another breathtaking kiss.  
Pulling away panting for breath before he kisses you tenderly on the forehead.  
Your eyes glancing towards the window once again, you haven't seen such a blizzard like this in years. If you were to make it home in a cab you would have to leave now.  
Loving the soft embrace he's got you in you slip your way out of it, heading back towards the coat rack. Grabbing your phone from the pocket dialing the number for the taxi.  
"(Y/N)." He whispers.  
"Sam, I've got to get home." You answer pushing the call button.  
"But baby you'll freeze out there." He says grabbing your phone and hitting the end button.  
"Sam!" You exclaim before grabbing the phone again and redialing.   
He watches you as you listen to the message; about the weather that they're having and apologizing for the inconvenience that they have pulled all their drivers from the streets because of the storm.  
Hanging up the phone and placing it in your coat, just as you're about to slip into your coat Sam pulls it out of your hands and walks away with it.  
"Sammy, give me my coat!" You groan with a smile.  
"It's gonna be up to your knees out there." He laughs when you grab the coat from him and put it on.  
"Sam you've really been grand." You start touching his hand noticing the love in his eyes apear while you touch him.  
How doesn't he know that in this small town you live in there's bound to be talk tomorrow, noticing you; the girl who doesn't date any of the guys in the town walking and driving off with a suspicious looking moose man. It was going to be top gossip in the morning, if it isn't already.  
"What if you catch pneumonia and die?" He whispers with a smile before pulling you towards him once again. He kisses you gently, your eyes closing in the soft sweet kiss.  
"Please stay with me (Y/N), it's cold outside."  
Sam Winchester, the damn beautiful hunter only wants to keep you with him for the night.   
What else better do you have back home in a Samless area?   
Maybe staying with Sam for the night wouldn't be so bad.   
Sam does have one thing right, it pretty damn cold outside.  
You smile as Sam picks you up bridal style taking you up the stairs to the bedroom.   
Oh Sam Winchester, how you've got a hold on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Happy Holidays!


End file.
